


• Father's Day •

by SleepyYoonchu



Series: INFIRES! (Sugakookie) [7]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3 seconds of Yoonjin, Based off of 'Mother's Day', Fluffy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Seventeen members as kids, Slightly slow burn, Vmin Brothers, domestic affffff, little angst, mainly Sugakookie, mentions of Jin but no actual Jin sry, other groups mentioned, probably not that many chapters tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyYoonchu/pseuds/SleepyYoonchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[past title - • 이사 Moving On] Jeon Jungkook, whose picture-perfect divorce is threatened when his former husband unexpectedly marries his much-younger boyfriend 'BamBam', and tries to include him in the lives of their two young sons. He is friends with Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin, who have both moved far away from their trailer trash mother and father and are both keeping secrets from them—Taehyung is married to a man named Hoseok and has a son with him, and Jimin is married to a man named Kim Namjoon and has a son with him as well. Min Yoongi is the hapless father to two sons who is still reeling from the death of his husband nearly a year earlier. When their respective problems start coming to a head, the Father's Day holiday takes on a special meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to write this you have no idea. If you've watched the movie I hope this is accurate enough lol. If you haven't please watch the movie after this because it. Is. So. Good. Omg. Anyways! I hope you enjoy. This took me some time so I hope it's worth it lol ^^
> 
> (P.S the ages are kinda mixed up. So Jungkook and Yugyeom are in their late thirties, and Bambam is in his early twenties. Just keep that in mind.)

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Called Mingyu as he ran into his dad's room, panting.

"Yuta-" Mingyu stopped to breathe for a second.

"Slow down! Breathe. It's alright whatever it is." Jungkook said, calming his son down as best as he could as he closed his robe after just finishing getting out of the shower.

Jungkook opened a drawer in his dresser, and got out Mingyu's inhaler, handing it to his youngest son, who took it eagerly and took 3 puffs of it before handing it back to Jungkook.

"There you go. See? Now tell me what happened.." Jungkook said.

"Yuta hyung left the lid on the ant-farm off, and all the ants are gone! Even the big red one!" Mingyu said.

Jungkook sighed before he let his son lead him into his room.

Mingyu went over to his desk, getting the now empty ant farm case off of it and handing it to Jungkook.

Jungkook examined it, cringing just the slightest.

"Why did I ever buy this for you guys?" He asked to no one in particular.

Mingyu just shrugged before rushing out of the room.

Jungkook sighed again before setting the ant-farm case back on the desk and following his son.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Yuta! Where did you get that! I said no sweets for breakfast anymore!" Jungkook scolded, as he walked in to see his eldest son reaching into a box of donuts.

"Appa brought them." Yuta said, before shoving a donut in his mouth. 

"Yeah, well he also lets you go to school without any underwear on." Jungkook said, rolling his eyes.

"It's called free balling Dad." Mingyu said, matter of factly.

Jungkook rolled his eyes once again, shaking his head.

"Yuta, I'm not kidding. I'm counting to three... 1, 2, 3- when did that stop working." Jungkook said, as his eldest son stuck another donut in his mouth.

Yuta shrugged, ignoring his dad's wishes.

"I brought a box of donuts, it's not a federal offense, but I will take credit for the underwear." Yugyeom, the kid's other father said as he closed the fridge door.

"Good morning." Yugyeom said, smiling.

"Hello." Jungkook said back.

"Did you look this good when we were married?" Yugyeom asked, as Jungkook walked around the island counter to stand next to Yugyeom, still wrapped in only a robe.

"No, I actually got better." Jungkook said, smirking as he got a cup out for coffee.

"When did you get here? I didn't even hear you come in?" Jungkook asked Yugyeom.

"I came in through the back door. Didn't want to have to have a conversation with the neighbors." Yugyeom said, shrugging.

"Hmm, hungry?" Jungkook asked.

"Meh." Yugyeom said.

Jungkook went and took the box of donuts of the table away from Yuta.

"Here, having a donut." Jungkook said, fake smiling as he dropped the box of donuts in front of Yugyeom.

Yugyeom smirked in a teasing way and Jungkook rolled his eyes again.

"Okay guys, time for school! Let's go! We don't want to be late." Yugyeom said, clapping his hands together to get their attention.

Mingyu and Yuta left the kitchen to go get their stuff and head to the car.

"But seriously, please don't bring this sugary stuff here anymore.." Jungkook said to the other man.

"Yeah, but anyways. Can we have a conversation later? There's something important that I need to talk to you about." Yugyeom answered.

"Sure. Okay." Jungkook said.

"Okay." Yugyeom said smiling again.

All of a sudden the house phone rang.

"Telephone!" Yugyeom said, as he left the room.

Jungkook rolled his eyes before going to pick it up.

"Hey Taehyung." Jungkook answered, after checking the caller id.

"I ate an entire coffee cake last night.." Taehyung answered.

"Pilates?" Taehyung asked.

"No I can't. Too much work." Jungkook said.

"But I swear the strangest thing just happened." Jungkook said to the other.

"What?" Taehyung asked.

"I think I just caught Yugyeom totally checking me out. Like, twice." Jungkook said, walking outside to see off his kids.

"Like a gawk almost." Jungkook continued.

"What do you think that means?" Taehyung asked.

"I don't know, But he wants to sit down with me later and talk about something 'important'." Jungkook said.

"You think he wants to get back together?" Taehyung asked.

"What? No. No way." Jungkook said.

"That is so not happening." He continued.

"Why not?" Taehyung asked.

"Taehyung! You've gotta see this!" Taehyung's brother, Jimin, yelled from across the street. Taehyung had been sitting on his porch swing outside of his own house.

"Coming!" Taehyung said as he got up and slowly made his way across the street.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook said.

"Look Kookie, you're the happiest divorced couple I've ever met, maybe he's thought it over and realized that you're the one." Taehyung said.

"Namjoon get ready!" Jimin said, as Taehyung arrived on his lawn.

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not going to- It's been years, it's all fine and- you don't think- really you think it might be?" Jungkook asked, after his ramble.

"Hey what I'm wondering, is if you guys get remarried does that mean the cake has to be bigger?" Taehyung joked.

"I'm saying yes." He continued.

"Okay, you just keep on thinking those wonderful, deep thoughts okay? I'll talk to you later." Jungkook said, laughing a little from the other side.

"Okay." Taehyung said, laughing a little as well before hanging up.

"Presenting our float for the Father's Day parade!!" Jimin yelled, as Taehyung got off the phone.

"Oh?" Taehyung asked, amused as he waited for his brother to continue.

Jimin walked over to the garage and opened the door.

"Wow." Taehyung said, once he saw it (whatever it was). 

"Ta-Dah!!" Jimin yelled.

"Do you love it?" He asked.

"What is it?" Taehyung asked, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"What do you think it is?" Jimin asked excitedly.

"Testes?" Taehyung asked, tilting his head to the side as if it would make the image in front of him look better.

"Testes!" Jimin said excitedly, looking at Namjoon who was standing next to the sculpture (?) with their son in his arms.

"Really?" Taehyung asked.

"Of course!" Jimin said, smiling.

"It's symbolic. That we all come from the same place. Gay, straight, transgender, black, white, yellow! Amazing right?" Jimin said.

"I love it!" Taehyung said quietly, with a fake laugh, and a small pump of his fist in the air.

"You're gonna kill it at the parade. Seriously no ones going to know what to do with it." Taehyung said.

Jimin laughed.

"Yeah. Okay, well I'm going to go work out." Taehyung said.

"I'll be right over here." Taehyung said, as he left the lawn and went back to his house.

\--

"Jihoon! Don't kick the ball out here!" Rocky yelled at his younger brother.

"Okay, okay." Jihoon said, picking up his ball and walking over to the older.

"Thank you." Rocky said, turning back to his father.

"I can't believe it's already been a year." Rocky said.

"It'll be our first one without him." He continued.

"I miss him." Jihoon said.

"Me too." Rocky said, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the grave in front of him.

'Lt. Kim Seokjin, 1990-2015' it read.

Rocky's cell phone vibrated.

"Who's that?" Yoongi, Rocky and Jihoon's father, asked.

"Just a friend, wondering if I'll be at the mall after school." Rocky said, turning his phone off as he put it back in his pocket.

"I'll answer him later." Rocky said.

"Is this 'him' your uh, boyfriend?" Yoongi asked his eldest son.

"Dad! Stop, please." Rocky yelled embarrassed.

"What?" Yoongi asked confused.

"Oh my god." Rocky said, rolling his eyes.

"Seems like a reasonable question for a father to ask his son." Yoongi said, shrugging.

Rocky ignored him for the time being.

"Hey Jihoon, we should go." Rocky said to his younger brother.

Jihoon nodded.

"We should go to school or we're going to be late." Rocky said to his father.

Yoongi nodded, and they all started walking to the car, away from the graveyard.

"Don't be late for soccer practice this time dad." Rocky said as they walked.

"I won't." Yoongi said.

"Appa was never late.." Jihoon said.

"No, he wasn't." Yoongi said after a second.

"Can I drive?" Rocky asked, as they got to the car.

"Absolutely not." Yoongi said.

"We're all going to end up here someday, there's no need to rush it." He continued.

Rocky shook his head, laughing a little.

"What?" Yoongi asked.

"That was just like the old dad. Making bad jokes." Rocky said.

"If you say so." Yoongi said, shrugging.

"So listen dad. When I get my license, can I maybe drive Appa's voltzwagon?" Rocky asked.

"No. I told you I was going to sell it." Yoongi said.

"I told you that already." He continued.

"Yah! Come on dad! Pretty please?" Rocky begged.

"It's literally just sitting, collecting dust in the garage." He continued. 

"Absolutely not." Yoongi said, getting into the drivers seat.

"Well thanks for thinking it over.." Rocky huffed before he and Jihoon got into the car as well.


	2. Trials and Tribulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these are making sense so far.

"Oh god, I know that look." Jimin said, sitting next his brother who was splayed across the couch.

"You hate the float." Jimin said.

"No it's not the float." Taehyung said, smiling a little as he sat up.

"It's all this Father's Day stuff. I keep thinking about how I haven't talked to mom and dad. I don't even remember what our stupid argument was about." He said, looking at Jimin.

"Oh, let me refresh your memory. Mom saw a picture of you with Hoseok on Facebook and though he's a stable well educated and fit man, threatened to disown you if you continued to hang around anyone outside of the heterosexual community." Jimin said.

"Ok, I get it." Taehyung said.

"Look, you know you can always call them, not that I would understand why you would want to. Or Skype, they're into that now." Jimin said.

"Our parents have the Internet?" Taehyung asked, surprised.

"How do they get that, with a rotary phone?" Taehyung asked.

"Hmm? Fancier trailer park?" Jimin asked, laughing a little.

"Well, when are you planning on telling them about you and Namjoon?" Taehyung asked.

"Never, to them I'm engaged to a cute little female nurse at the local hospital named Eunbyul. We have not set the date yet, and her egg count is scarce and I'm in therapy. That's my story." Jimin said.

"Maybe if you tell them about you two first, then it'll soften the blow for me." Taehyung said, examining his finger nails.

"Don't even try to piggyback your secret on my secret." Jimin scolded.

"Besides they're in Jeju. We're fine." Jimin said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Taehyung agreed.

"Just parentless this time of year." Taehyung said.

"That's the reason we moved here to Seoul." Jimin confronted.

"They ruin everything remember?" He continued.

"I just feel like we don't have any family." Taehyung said.

"Uhm. Hello! I'm your brother! Who lives literally right in front of you." Jimin said, tapping his brother's forehead teasingly.

"Thank you very much." He said.

"Thanks." Taehyung said laughing a little.

\----

"Thanks." Yugyeom said, as Jungkook handed him a cup of tea.

"No problem. Be careful though. It's really hot." Jungkook said as he set down his own cup on the porch table and sitting down on the small couch next to it across from Yugyeom.

Yugyeom nodded, holding the cup in his hands.

"So, what did you want to talk about that's so important?" Jungkook asked.

Yugyeom chuckled nervously.

"Uhm." He tried.

"Oh my god, what is it?" Jungkook asked, smiling a little.

"I uhm.. I uh- I got married. Eloped actually. Very impulsive." Yugyeom said.

Jungkook's face dropped.

"You got...married?" Jungkook asked.

"Yeah." Yugyeom said.

"You got-..to who?!" Jungkook asked, surprised and a little hurt.

"To Kumpimook." Yugyeom said.

"To Kumpimook." Jungkook repeated, surprised.

"Yeah, to Kumpimook." Yugyeom said.

"To Kumpimook." Jungkook repeated again.

"Stop saying 'to Kumpimook'." Yugyeom said, chuckling a little bit. 

"I'm so confused right now. I mean, I thought-..and you guys broke up so long ago." Jungkook said.

"Yeah, but then there was that dancer." Yugyeom said.

"That stripper?" Jungkook taunted.

"Yeah, that dancer." Yugyeom corrected.

"Stripper." Jungkook denied.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

"And then we got back together." Yugyeom said.

"She's the one." He continued.

"Ah. Well let's say the next one." Jungkook said.

"Right.." Yugyeom said.

"You know, I've always agreed to keeping our love lives separate until something becomes permanent. And now that it has, I wanted to tell you." Yugyeom said.

"Uhm..okay. So, when do we tell the boys?" Jungkook asked.

"Oh, I already told them. On the way to school." Yugyeom said.

"What?! You already told them?" Jungkook asked.

"Yeah." Yugyeom said.

"On the way to school..." Jungkook said, disbelievingly.

Yugyeom nodded.

"Oh. You did. Good." Jungkook said, sarcastically.

"So that was a really nice, well thought out moment for you guys, that's nice." He continued.

"You know, thanks for waiting for me." He finished.

"What? They were excited. They know him, they like him." Yugyeom said.

"Okay.." Jungkook said.

Jungkook looked down at his watch.

"Oh gosh.. Well um, I have to meet Taehyung for Pilates, so I should go." He said, standing up.

"Sorry, I don't mean to-" Jungkook tried but Yugyeom cut him off.

"No, no, no, it's fine." Yugyeom said.

"I just wanted to make sure you heard it from me first." Yugyeom said, standing up as well.

"Okay..well uhm..uh- I'm happy for you." Jungkook said.

"Thank you." Yugyeom said, smiling.

\-----

"Hi Yoongi! Are you going to join us for work out today?" Jackson asked, as he lifted some hand weights a few other men and women around him, copying his actions, as Yoongi walked by.

"Uh, not today." Yoongi said, walking slightly faster.

"We want to talk to you." Youngjae said, standing up, Junior, and Jackson following.

"Yoongi, there's this new dad at the school that we want to set you up with." Jacksons said.

"He's recently divorced. Not too recent. With one of those annoyingly perfect lives-at-the-gym bodies." Junior continued.

"Look guys, though I really appreciate the effort or whatever. I'm just not ready yet, you know? But when I am, believe me I'll definitely come to the three of you for help, don't worry." Yoongi said.

The three of them nodded.

"Well, what are your plans for Father's Day?" Jackson asked.

"Mark and I are trying to figure out things to do, so that the kids are entertained as well as us for the day." He continued.

"Jaebum and I are getting babysitter's." Junior said, smirking.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the implication.

"I'm not doing anything." He said.

"I think it's just best to skip the day all together. The boys don't need to try and pamper me. I was never the one to get pampered anyway." He continued, shrugging.

"Bad idea." Youngjae said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. At least have a small celebratory ceremony for Jin or something." Jackson said.

"No thanks." Yoongi said.

The other three sighed.

\-----

"Perfect! Great! Nice crisp passes guys." Yoongi yelled to the girls on the soccer field.

"My mom said your Appa was in the lieutenant in the marines and that your dad was in the marines too?" Jeonghan asked Jihoon.

"Yeah, he was a master sergeant." Jihoon replied.

"Come on! We've got to hustle you guys!" Yoongi yelled.

"He sure knows how to yell alright.." Jeonghan said.

"Kick it to where it's going to be! Not where they are or it'll be gone when it gets there!" Yoongi yelled.

"Come on! Case in point. Rocky you've got to hustle, come on!" He yelled.

Jihoon picked up another soccer ball and ran over to his older brother.

"Hey." Jihoon said, handing the ball to Rocky as he walked up.

"Thanks." Rocky said.

"You know.. Jin Jin is totally watching you." Jihoon said.

"Yeah, watching me screw up." Rocky said, looking up to see Jin Jin looking his way.

"Back to soccer!" Yoongi yelled at his son.

Yoongi watched the interacted between his son and 'Jin Jin', and became unpleased about the situation, so decided to interrupt it.

Rocky headed back on to the field and they resumed practice.

"There we go." Yoongi yelled.

Rocky made a goal, and all his teammates cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Yoongi yelled. 

"Nicely done." Yoongi said, as he approached his son.

\-----

"Mom's online, you ready?" Jimin asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Taehyung said.

"Oh," Jimin said, as he noticed the framed picture of Taehyung and his Husband Hoseok and their child sat between them.

"We should probably take that down for the moment." Jimin said.

"Good idea." Taehyung said, taking the picture down and setting it against the wall.

The Skype call sound erupted from the computer, and Jimin answered.

"Can you read me?" Their mom answered.

"It's not a walkie talkie eomma." Jimin said chuckling.

"I thought this skyscrape thing was supposed to let me see people." She said, ignoring him.

"I can't see anything." She continued.

"It's 'Skype' not 'Skyscrape' Eomma. Just press 'start video'." Jimin said.

"I did." She answered back.

"Try again, click the picture of the video camera." Jimin told her.

Taehyung moved out the view of the camera, so that just Jimin could be seen.

"Well I don't have one of those." Their mom answered.

"Yes you do eomma." Jimin said.

"I don't not!- oh there you are." She said, as her face popped up on Jimin's computer.

"Hi!" Jimin said, waving.

"Oh you got the necklace. I sent it early. Didn't want to risk it being late for your birthday." Jimin said, noticing the shining pendant around her neck.

"I know we'd never hear the end of that." Taehyung mumbled.

"Oh I love it. And I love the spokeswoman who sells them. Do you know anybody who knows her? I want to meet her in person." She said.

"Uhm no eomma I don't sorry." Jimin said.

"But there's someone here who knows you!" He said, moving out of the picture.

"Where'd you go?" She complained.

Jimin looked at Taehyung.

"Come on." He whispered.

Taehyung shook his head.

"I changed my mind." He said.

"Come on Tae!" Jimin said, pulling his brother's arm to get him in the view of the camera.

"No." Taehyung tried resisting.

Jimin ended up winning and pulled Taehyung into the view of the camera.

"Hi eomma.." Taehyung said, once he saw his mothers face.

"Oh..do I know you?" His mother asked, smirking.

"Nice to see you too eomma.." Taehyung said.

"Come to apologize after all this time?" She said.

"Nope. Just calling to call." Taehyung answered.

"Jimin told me you're not friends with that gay fellow anymore. Finally came to your senses.. So I won't rub your face in it and say 'I told you so' but I told you so." She said.

"Okay. Where's dad?" Taehyung asked.

"He's driving." She answered turning the camera to Taehyung and Jimin's dad.

"Hi dad." Taehyung said, smiling some.

"There's my little boy." His dad said, looking at the screen for a few seconds before looking back at the road.

"I'm glad to see you talking to your eomma again. It's about time you apologized." He said.

"Good to see you dad." Taehyung said, sighing.

"Oh I have to say Taehyung, you haven't aged that much." Their mom said, turning the camera back on her.

"Thank you." Taehyung said, nodding once.

"How come you can't find a successful women like your brother did with Eunbyul?" She asked.

"Believe me, I love Jimin, but he looks way to much like me to be the one who gets a woman first." She continued.

"Thanks mom." Jimin mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Well anyways, I called to say hi, and that no matter what happened between us, you're still my mother so I wanted to tell you about-" Taehyung gets cut off by the front door closing.

"Hey look it's daddy and uncle Jimin." Hoseok said to their kid who ran towards Taehyung.

"Gotta go bye." Taehyung said to his mom before closing the laptop screen quickly..

"Hi Winnie!" Taehyung said, picking his son up off the floor.

"Hi babe." He said to Hoseok as his husband walk over.

"Hi. Why is the picture frame on the floor?" Hoseok asked.

"Oh um-" Jimin cut Taehyung off.

"I asked him to measure the picture frame cuz I'm getting one for my house and I liked he size." He said.

Taehyung nodded, smiling convincingly.

"Oh ok." Hoseok said.

\----

"This is so exciting guys! Your first sleep over with your dad and his new person!" Jungkook said, trying to sound excited.

The kids nodded.

"What do you want us to call him?" Mingyu asked.

"Do we call him 'dad' too" Yuta asked.

"No, absolutely not." Jungkook said.

"You just call him whatever comes naturally." Jungkook said.

"I would say anything other than dad is fine." Jungkook said smiling.

They all got out of the car, and walked up Yugyeom's porch stairs before Jungkook rang the door bell.

"Hey!" Yugyeom said, as he opened the door and saw the boys.

The boys smiled, excited.

"Hey Yugyeom?" Kumpimook asked, walking up behind him, with a clothed basket in his hands.

"Oh hi Jungkook!" He said, once he noticed the others.

"Hi boys!" He said.

"Hi Kumpimook!" They waved.

"Kumpimook probably hard to say, call me Bam Bam." He said, smiling.

"Okay." They said, smiling back.

Jungkook noticed the particularly shiny ring on Kumpimook's left ring finger.

"Oh! Uh wow.. Congratulations!" He said, trying to smile.

"Thank you! Isn't it exciting?" Kumpimook answered, smiling and looking and Yugyeom who smiled as well.

"It's thrilling!" Jungkook answered.

"I thought you moved back to Thailand?" Jungkook asked.

"Yeah, just for a minute. Ah, people said I should model so I came back." Kumpimook answered.

"Of course." Jungkook said, faux smile turning worse.

"Anyways! I made you boys cookies. Microphones for Yuta and soccer balls for Mingyu." He said, holding the basket out to the kids.

"Oh cool!" Mingyu said.

"Come on." 'BamBam' said, as he led them inside the house.

"Okay bye guys! Have fun." Jungkook waved after them, as the disappeared into the house.

"Bye dad!" They yelled.

"Bye Jungkook!" Kumpimook yelled as well, but then showed back up.

"Oh, um if you need anything just tweet at me if you want to check in or something or check my Instagram, I'll post photos when I get some cute ones!" He said, before disappearing again.

"Did he just ask me to 'tweet at him'?" Jungkook asked Yugyeom.

"I didn't hear that." Yugyeom tried.

"Oh Yugyeom come on. I knew he was younger, but-" Jungkook said.

"He's almost 30." Yugyeom said.

"Almost 30!" Jungkook said, chuckling half heartedly.

"In a few years." Yugyeom said.

"Oh my god." Jungkook said.

"And what is he wearing? Those were the tightest pants I've ever seen." He continued.

"What? You want me to ask her to dress more dowdy?" Yugyeom asked, amused.

"No, just tell him to dress. Looser at least. Is that even appropriate for the kids?" Jungkook asked.

"Bye Jungkook." Yugyeom said, chuckling a little.

"Oh, wait. Speaking of the kids. Father's Day." Yugyeom said.

"What about it?" Jungkook asked.

"I was wondering if we could take the kids for half a day since Kumpimook is now technically..." Yugyeom asked.

"Oh stop." Jungkook said, shaking his head.

"No. No, no. You got married 5 seconds ago, can you just- can we just- slow it down a little bit?" Jungkook asked.

"You're angry. I get it. It's ok. Just please consider it for the boys." Yugyeom said, shrugging.

"I just did." Jungkook said.

"Okay." Yugyeom said, sighing.

"You can...he can have flag day, or Groundhog Day for god sake. Any of those days. Father's Day?" Jungkook asked, disbelievingly.

"Well, I was just asking." Yugyeom said.

"Yeah, I know. And you did." Jungkook said.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes before starting to close the door.

"Bye Jungkook." He said as the door shut.

\------

'Doing it all for my baby! Cuz he's as fine as he can be. Not you, it's him.' The tv sang.

"Dad, dinner's ready." Rocky said, as he walked in the living room to see his dad sitting on the couch, staring at the television.

'Doing it for my baby! For everything he does for me. I'm doing it, doing it, doing it, doing it. Yeah, doing it, doing it.' The tv went on.

"Appa loved karaoke.." Rocky said, as he watched his late father on the screen.

"Remember?" He asked Yoongi.

"Yep." Yoongi answered.

Rocky paused the video.

"Come on dad. Let's it." Rocky said, gesturing to the kitchen.

Yoongi didn't move.

"Let's go! Come on." Rocky pushed.

"Okay okay." Yoongi said, sitting up more.

"What are you even doing?" Rocky asked to himself as he walked back into the kitchen.

'This is a karaoke video just for you Yoongi. And my boys back at home. Rocky and Jihoon. I love you so much. I'll be home soon.' The tv continued as Yoongi unpaused it.

'Love you! Love you guys!' It continued before turning off.

\---

"Could you go to the supermarket for me?" Rocky asked his dad as he put the rest of the dishes away.

"Sure." Yoongi shrugged.

"What do we need?" Yoongi asked, as he got out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Uh, we need..Juice, eggs.." Rocky started.

"Uh huh." Yoongi said, he wrote everything down.

"Bread of course. Banana's." Rocky continued.

"Yeah." Yoongi said.

"Oh and underwear." Rocky said.

"What?" Yoongi asked.

"Yeah. I'm running out." Rocky said.

"What? Why?" Yoongi asked.

"They keep getting holes." Rocky said, shrugging.

"Can't that wait? Can't you do it?" Yoongi asked.

"Uhm no. I need them now." Rocky asked.

"Right.. Ok." Yoongi said, sighing and putting the pen down, folding the paper.

"Thanks dad." Rocky said smiling before exiting the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Meh? Idk I really liked it :3
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are VERY MUCH appreciated :)
> 
> New chapter soon!
> 
> Come scream @ me on Twitter ~ [Twitter! :D](https://www.twitter.com/YuhBoizYoonchu)
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic:  
>  __[Request Form :)](https://goo.gl/forms/39RZ7I9rTnxzHOg22)
> 
> Love!~  
> -Rain


End file.
